


Shape Of You

by intabularasa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, F/F, Grinding, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Spanking, i guess.... they use the color system so that counts i think, i really don't know how this happened but...., i'm a slut for consent and caring tops, i'm sorry mom, this is... not entirely what i intended it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intabularasa/pseuds/intabularasa
Summary: Maggie's had a rough day. She heads to a club to find someone to take her mind off of things. She finds a girl in the crowd who is more than happy to help her do just that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just another fic based on Shape of You ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_ The club isn't the best place to find a lover _

_ So the bar is where I go _

 

Maggie isn’t looking for anything serious. She never is really. One too many blows to the heart and she’s happy to settle with a warm body for the night, it’s easier if she leaves before morning. It’s easy, it’s fun. Takes her mind off things.

Tonight she’s on a mission. She’s had a hell of a day and she needs nothing more than a few 

cold beers and a pretty girl to distract her. The joint she’s at is advertised as a bar but the crowd is young and the DJ comes equipped with colored strobe lights. That’s fine by her, dancing isn’t her favorite thing to do but it makes it easy to get close to some of the girls out clubbing.

She’s nearing the end of her third beer so she’s only got a buzz, she’s a firm believer that sloppy is not sexy. Or at least not enough to pick up someone to keep her bed warm. She’s leaning against the bar, elbows propped up on the edge while she faces the dance floor to scan the crowd.

There’s a group of four girls dancing on each other, grinding and touching. She looks closer, sees the guys holding two of the girls from behind. She rolls her eyes, shifts her gaze. A few feet away is a blonde girl with her back pressed against a tall, muscular man who is scanning the crowd for something better. The girl is clearly drunk and she smirks when she makes eye contact with Maggie but it isn’t sexy, just horny. She looks to be a few drinks deep on something harder than beer and Maggie isn’t about to take home a girl who can’t even consent to being with her in the first place.

Maggie turns her head to the center of the dance floor, packed full of twenty-somethings and fake IDs. She spots a small opening where a girl is dancing with her hands above her head, her own fingers twined together. She’s facing away from Maggie and there’s a man with his hands on her hips dancing behind her. Maggie is about to look away when the girl spins in her direction. Her long dark hair fans out around her and her ass connects with the front of a butch looking woman whose arms are immediately around the girl’s waist. Maggie raises her eyebrow, keeps watching.

The brunette girl doesn’t seem to notice that her dancing partner has changed. Her head is tipped up towards the ceiling and her hips are swaying, grinding, rolling. She doesn’t look drunk, just captivated. By the lights or the music or the energy, Maggie doesn’t know. But then the girl lets her head fall forward and she opens her eyes and they lock onto Maggie’s and she does know one thing: this girl is stunning. 

Maggie bites her lower lip, noting that the dancer raises an eyebrow in response. Maggie watches for another minute or so, gauging the possibility that this girl is just dancing with a woman for the hell of it and not actually interested in girls. Extra movement catches Maggie’s eye when the girl grabs the hands of the woman behind her, guides them down over her hips and lets them caress her upper thighs. Her dancing gets more purposeful, less “feeling the music” and more “hey, watch this.” So Maggie does and when she looks up again she doesn’t expect to find the girl still watching her. But their eyes meet again and she grinds harder into the woman behind her.

Maggie raises an eyebrow and the girl smirks, lets her head fall to the side,  _ your move _ . Maggie scans the dance floor again, knowing damn well that she won’t find anyone else like this girl. She smirks back at her, downs the rest of her beer and starts to make her way through the crowd.  _ Ladies and ladies, we have a winner. _

 

_ Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox _

_ And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing _

 

Maggie rocks her hips as she moves through the crowd, the ruse of dancing making it easier for her to get to the center of the floor. She watches the girl as she gets closer, watches how her eyes never stray from Maggie even as she dances on another girl. She watches in amazement as she somehow looks even more beautiful up close, watches as she slowly and gracefully detaches from her dance partner. By the time Maggie gets to her the girl has spun around and is dancing by herself, arms above her head again and back to tilting her face up to the ceiling. 

Maggie glances over her body as she steps up behind her, this girl is really something else. She presses against the back of the girl first, letting her hands slowly make their way to rest on her hips, letting them do most of the work as their bodies begin to move together. The girl grabs her hands, presses them against her lower belly as she leans back into Maggie. Her head falls back onto Maggie’s shoulder, her mouth close to her ear so she can be heard over the thumping music, “Took you long enough.”

 

_ Grab on my waist and put that body on me _

_ Come on now, follow my lead _

_ Come, come on now, follow my lead _

 

Maggie lets out a breathy laugh into the girl’s neck, lets her lips graze the pale skin of her throat, “Looked like you were doing fine without me, sweetheart.” Her eyes glance around to find the woman who she took the place of, arms wrapped around some other girl now.

The girl chuckles, “Maybe I like your moves better.”

Maggie grins against her exposed shoulder where her tank top has slipped down. “You haven’t even seen my moves, baby. But I’ve seen yours, not too bad.”

“Not too bad, hm?” Maggie teases a little hum of agreement into her skin, rotating her hips a little harder against the girl’s backside. The girl laughs and grabs Maggie’s hands, sets them against her ribs and Maggie bites her lips at the way she pushes back against her. She doesn’t realize it at first when the girl starts to wiggle lower, not until the taller girl has her head resting against Maggie’s chest and is guiding her hands up underneath her breasts. She sways her hips side to side as she drops them lower and lower until she’s crouched in front of Maggie.

When she comes back up, she holds Maggie’s hands against her to keep her close, let’s their joined hands slide down her belly. When their hips are level again, the girl has Maggie’s hands pressing against her hip bones and she’s grind her ass hard against her. Maggie’s mouth is dry by the time the girl is standing again, her head thrown back and teeth scraping against Maggie’s jaw. 

“Not bad?”

Maggie licks her lips, forces herself to get her shit together. She runs her hands up the girl’s thighs, back up to her hips letting her fingers dig in just a bit. Her lips fall back to a soft neck before gliding up to the girl’s ear, “Not bad.”

 

_ I'm in love with the shape of you _

_ We push and pull like a magnet do _

 

She uses her grip on the girl’s hips as leverage to spin her around, her hands fall to her lower back to pull the girl close as she slips a thigh between her legs. “But I’d rather have you like this.”

Long hair covers the girl’s face as she drops her head against Maggie’s shoulder, rolling her hips against her thigh and letting her arms wrap around her neck. “See? I knew you had better moves.”

Maggie chuckles into her hair, tiptoes her fingers up the girls back to pull this side of her tanktop down over her shoulder. Her lips find the skin close to her neck as they dance. Hands roam into Maggie’s hair, lips find her neck. Her own hands fall back to the girl’s hips, trail up over them to the small of her back, down over the swell of her ass.  _ A really nice ass _ , Maggie can’t help the thought. This girl was already driving her wild. Her body, her face, her eyes, her  _ dancing _ .

A gasp hits her ear when her hands squeeze without her telling them to do it. There’s a breathy chuckle against her neck and her dance partner’s voice is a beat lower when she speaks, “Well if that’s how you wanna play it…” A thigh lifts between Maggie’s legs and she stutters out a gasp.  _ Fuck _ . She’s so not used to losing control like this. Who the hell is this girl? “I’m Alex by the way.”

Another time, Maggie may have stopped to reflect on the timing of her words. But right now, she had a gorgeous girl against her and a heat between her legs and another against her thigh and she was so not in the mood to think about anything beyond that. “Maggie.”

“Maggie…” her name rolls off the girl- _ Alex _ ’s tongue. She decides she likes how it sounds, her whole body decides that she likes how it sounds. She bends back down to press another kiss at the side of Alex’s neck, lets one hand run up her side. “Wanna get out of here,  _ Maggie _ ?” 

It’s all she can do to control her breathing, control her tone, sound anything but as eager as she feels. “Your place or mine?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie brings Alex back to her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really just stayed up all night writing smut... what have i become?

There’s a railing pressing into her lower back and a dizziness in her head as the elevator starts moving. She doesn’t pay much attention to that. Not when there are fingers pressing into her hip bones and breasts pressed against hers and there’s a skilled tongue dancing its way around her mouth like they had just been dancing in the club.

The woman against her, Maggie, is shorter than she is but she hasn’t let that stop her from taking control of the situation. Her thigh is back between Alex’s legs and there are short fingernails scratching lightly at the skin of her hips. Alex isn’t usually one to lose control but she has to admit that this girl is making her head spin.

The elevator dings with each passing floor and when the car finally jolts to a stop, Maggie’s hand is wrapping around hers and she’s being lead out the doors. Halfway down the hall, Alex pulls Maggie back against her by her hips, lips coming down to suck on her shoulder and hands roaming her toned abdomen. Maggie gives in for all of two seconds before she’s untangling them and pushing Alex against an apartment door that she hopes is Maggie’s.

Their lips find each other again while Maggie’s hands move to the waistband of Alex’s jeans, dipping beneath the fabric so her thumbs can roll against soft skin. Lips move to her neck and gentle nips of teeth follow and Alex lets out a moan without meaning to and  _ what is this girl doing to me? _

Alex flips their positions, pressing Maggie against the door, clasping their hands together and raising them above Maggie’s head. On hand pins Maggie’s wrists to the door while the other slips into her front pocket where she had felt a set of keys while they were dancing.  _ I really hope this is her apartment _ , Alex thinks again as she struggles to slide the key into the lock without breaking their kiss. 

When the door finally opens,  _ thank god _ , Maggie spins them around. She quickly flicks the light on and then uses their bodies to shut the door by slamming Alex against it harder than she had before. She’s pinning Alex’s hands above her hand and  _ oh, that’s new _ . Alex is starting to see that she’s going to have to learn to give up control for the night.

Maggie locks eyes with her and Alex feels a shiver dance its way up her back. “Don’t move.”

Alex nods and watches as Maggie steps back, watches her undo her belt and yank it from the loops in her pants. Watches as Maggie lifts her shirt above her head, feels her mouth go dry and her arms drop to reach for Maggie’s hips before her hand is smacked away. A stern look keeps Alex pinned against the door while her hands are pinned above her again. Maggie presses a hand against her abdomen and pushes, “I said not to move.” 

Something in her eyes has Alex’s stomach doing flips so she nods. Maggie tips her head to the side and Alex realizes that she’s waiting for something. She fights an eyeroll, somehow she doesn’t think that that would go over well. “Okay, I won’t move.”

Maggie smirks and her tone is low as she takes a step back, “Good girl.” And Alex all but moans at the words.  _ Well that’s new _ . 

There’s a pile of clothes on the ground and Alex is damn near drooling by the time Maggie steps back up to her wearing nothing but a pair of black boyshorts. She dips her head down, pressing a kiss at the base of Alex’s throat that makes her breath hitch. Another on the side of her neck, her jaw line, below her ear and then a whisper, “You can touch now.”

Apparently, she’s discovering all sorts of things about herself tonight, Alex is nothing if not obedient. Her hands immediately drop to Maggie’s hips, roam around to her ass to pull their hips together. Her lips find Maggie’s while hands wind themselves into her long hair. There’s a tug and then her head is back against the door and there are teeth scraping along her throat and she can’t catch the moan before it spills out.

Maggie chuckles and presses a kiss to her neck before untangling their bodies. She ignores Alex’s whine, takes a few steps back. “You’re wearing  _ far  _ too much clothing. Shirt.”

Alex doesn’t stop to think, to wonder why she’s so willing to follow orders when she normally grasps onto control with teeth and claws. She doesn’t wonder why taking orders on this night with this girl is not only easy, but it’s  _ hot _ . She doesn’t stop at all. Instead she pulls the hem of her shirt up and above her head, tosses the garment to hit Maggie’s stomach with the playfulness and the smirk that she can’t get rid of no matter how much she’s enjoying being told what to do.

Maggie either really likes the brat in her or really doesn’t, for a second Alex isn’t sure. Because when her top hits the floor, Maggie is advancing on her and hooking her thumbs into her belt loops, pushing her against the door, covering her lips with her own. Then she’s tugging at Alex’s lower lip with her teeth and pressing her thumbs against her hip bones and Alex decides that Maggie definitely likes the brat,  _ good to know _ .

Deft fingers unbutton her jeans and push them down her legs. She kicks her way out of them and wraps her arms around Maggie’s neck, kissing her deeper while hands roam her back. Maggie’s arms tighten around her waist and then she’s being lead backwards through the apartment. 

Alex’s back collides with a doorframe and she’s had just about enough of being pushed against walls. She wants Maggie now and she wants her in bed. She pushes forward, nipping at Maggie’s lip teasingly before pulling away from her. She glances around the room, the streetlights outside helping her find the bed. 

Alex wraps her hand around Maggie’s wrist and pulls her, walking backwards further into the room. She’s distracted when Maggie pulls her against her body. Fuzzy when lips meet her neck. Completely forgets her goal when Maggie sucks on her skin and hands slip beneath her panties to squeeze her ass. 

_ I should have known _ , she thinks when Maggie uses Alex’s distraction to her advantage, shoves her onto the bed, climbs on top of her to straddle her hips. Alex sits up, pressing wet kisses across Maggie’s chest. Lips wrap around one nipple, and she sucks gently. Hands find their way into Alex’s hair, tug on the locks, nails scrape her scalp. Alex sucks harder. 

Maggie whimpers out a little moan and her hips rock against Alex. She untangles her hands from Alex’s hair, groans, presses her hands against Alex’s shoulders and shoves her back against the bed. She pushes Alex’s bra above her breasts and dips down to nip at the skin of her chest, the sides of her breasts, presses a light kiss to each nipple.

Maggie shifts, letting one thigh fall between her legs and press against her center. Alex’s hips shoot up and Maggie gasps when a thigh is pressed between her legs. She lifts her lips to meet Alex’s again, rolling her hips against Alex’s thigh while her tongue traces her lips. Alex doesn’t give in so easily this time, determined to maintain some sense of control.

Too bad Maggie doesn’t appreciate the resistance. She nips at her lower lip, traces it with her tongue, kisses her again. She groans when Alex doesn’t meet her tongue and pulls back, glaring down at the other girl even while her hips don’t stop rocking against her.

“You’re being a brat, Alex.” 

She giggles,  _ since when do I giggle? _ , “Maybe so. What are you gonna do about it?”

Maggie raises an eyebrow, smirks down at her. Before Alex fully registers what’s happened, Maggie has climbed off of her and flipped her over onto her stomach, her hands pinned to the mattress above her and her panties are being tugged off, thrown somewhere next to the bed. Her legs spread with Maggie kneeling between them, she feels hard nipples against her back, hot breath against her neck. “Maybe I should show you what happens…” the hand not holding Alex’s wrists reaches down and rubs against her ass, “when you aren’t a good girl.”

This time Alex can’t hold it back, she moans at the words and  _ damn it _ now Maggie knows exactly how much they get to her, as if she couldn’t feel it earlier in her kisses or against her thigh. She isn’t expecting it when Maggie backs off of her, gives her some space, releases her wrists. Maggie’s voice is gentler than before when she speaks, “Is this too much?”

Alex almost laughs. “No.”

Maggie huffs and rubs her hands up Alex’s back, takes them away, speaks again, “Seriously, I can lay off if you’re not into this.”

Alex turns her head to look at Maggie over her shoulder. She pushes herself down, lets her center press against Maggie's knee. “Does it feel like I’m not into this?”

Maggie grins and pushes herself back down against Alex’s back. “That’s good,” her tone is low again and her lips are right against Alex’s ear, “Because when you’re a bad girl, Alex, I get to spank you.” Alex moans and nods her head, letting Maggie know that she is more than okay with that. “We’re gonna use colors, okay? Green for keep going, yellow for slow down or take a break, red and I stop right away. Okay?” 

Alex nods. 

“No, say it. Repeat them back to me.”

“Yes. Red for stop, yellow slow, green go. Green, please, green.”

Maggie presses a kiss against her shoulder and Alex can feel the smile on her lips. She sits back on her heels, runs her hands over Alex’s backside. “I don’t know your limits, Alex. So this is a bit tricky. You tell me how much you can take, okay? How many?”

If she weren’t so turned on right now, Alex may have swooned at how Maggie is trying to take care of her. “I think… Not many. Five?”

“Five is good. Color?”

“Green.”

Maggie raises her hand and brings it down on Alex’s ass. The noise isn’t a loud one, the spank isn’t that hard. But Alex feels it in her core and  _ wow _ she never thought that she’d be so into this. Maggie rubs gently at the slightly pink skin. Raises her hand again, comes down on the other cheek a bit harder. Alex gasps and her hips roll against the mattress.

“You okay? Color?”

“Good, yeah! Green, green.” 

Another spank lands against her ass, then another, and another. When she’s done, Maggie rubs gently at the hot skin. She bends down, presses a gentle kiss to Alex’s lower back. Alex doesn’t think she’s ever been so wet. Something about Maggie having total control, about the sting. It’s incredible and sexy but it’s also a lot.

Maggie presses another kiss to her back, “Color?”

“I- yellow.”

Immediately, Maggie is at her side. There’s a hand rubbing gentle circles on her back and lips pressing a kiss to her hair. “Too much?”

Alex smiles and looks up at Maggie, “No, just… Wow, it’s a lot. Give me a minute?”

“Of course.” Maggie lays next to her, fingers lightly tracing her back.

Alex turns to lay on her side, facing Maggie. Leans forward, presses a kiss to her lips. This is gentle, not like their other kisses. Not the kind of kiss you’d expect to have with a girl who picked you up in a club. 

Maggie pulls back and when she presses a kiss to her nose Alex thinks that  _ that _ is more surprising for a random hookup than anything else that has happened tonight. “You okay?”

She nods, smiling. “Green.”

“Are you sure?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Green, Maggie.”

She leans in again, kissing her deeply. Alex rolls Maggie onto her back, surprised when she lets her. She leans back, shimmies down the bed. She tugs at the band of Maggie’s boyshorts, happy when Maggie gets the message and removes them while Alex unhooks and tosses her bra.

Hovering over Maggie again, Alex leans down and presses her lips to her neck. Maybe she would normally feel embarrassed by how wet she is when she grinds down against Maggie. But she doesn’t. Especially when she slips a hand down, swipes her fingers between Maggie’s thighs, feels that she’s just as wet.

They moan together at that first touch. Maggie moans louder when Alex starts to rub tight circles around her clit, lips leaving kisses across her collarbone and chest. She spends extra time on Maggie’s abs. Sure, she has them too. But something about Maggie’s, about kissing in the soft divots and running her tongue around her bellybutton, she has a hard time moving on.

But then she remembers what’s waiting for her just inches south and she slides further down. A kiss to Maggie’s lower belly, a soft bite at her hip. When she reaches Maggie’s center she glances up at her. Maggie’s head is tilted forward, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Their eyes lock and Alex manages to push her smirk away at the look of need she sees there.

Alex moves her fingers from Maggie’s clit, using them to spread her lips instead. She makes a point to hold onto their eye contact when she flattens her tongue against Maggie, licking a long stroke up her slit before flicking her clit with the tip of her tongue. Maggie’s head falls back with a loud gasp, hands fly to Alex’s hair. 

She lowers her tongue, slides into Maggie, rubs it against her inner walls. She eases out of her, licks up to her clit again and sucks it into her mouth, flicks her tongue across it once, twice. Maggie’s hips buck against her mouth.

The hands in her hair tug, Alex whines when she’s forced to abandon her position and crawl back up the bed. She settles on top of Maggie again, pouts at her.  _ Since when do I pout? _

Maggie chuckles, “I want you up here.” A hand runs down Alex’s abs, slips between her legs, two fingers swipe through her wetness to tease at her clit. Her hips jump and Maggie grins, “Together, okay?”

Alex bites down her smile, bites down her arousal, her desire to taste Maggie again. She nods, props herself up on one forearm and runs her free hand down to Maggie’s center. She brushes against her clit on the way to her entrance, eases one finger inside. 

Alex has to admit, it’s pretty great to see it up close when Maggie’s mouth falls open and her head falls back. She’s moving her finger in shallow thrusts when two fingers move from Alex’s clit to wait at her entrance, not moving aside from teasing circles. It takes a minute for Alex to realize that Maggie is waiting for her okay and when she does, she has to press her face into Maggie’s neck to hide her grin.

She presses a kiss against the side of Maggie’s neck and mumbles, “Green.”

Maggie’s fingers move to slide inside of Alex, slowly, little by little. Alex can’t tell if she’s being gentle or just teasing her. She has her answer when she lifts her head and sees the cheeky grin on Maggie’s face. She raises her eyebrow, loses her cool and moans when Maggie slides all the way in. On Maggie’s first thrust, Alex pulls out and slides back in with two fingers, grinning through her pleasure when it causes Maggie to groan.

They set a steady pace, picking up speed, pushing harder as their moans get louder. Sloppy kisses are left on necks, shoulders, cheeks, lips. Alex can feel the pressure building inside of her and, if the way Maggie’s fingers are digging into her hip is any indication, Maggie is getting close too. 

Maggie curls her fingers and Alex gasps out a stutter of her name. The sound has Maggie whining against her lips and her nails scraping against her skin. Alex curls her fingers, leans down to nip at Maggie’s neck and she feels her clench around her fingers. 

She lifts her lips to meet Maggie’s again as the girl beneath her starts to come. Maggie pushes her hips against her hand, leverage on her last thrust into Alex. Maggie’s palm presses against her clit and she feels her body tighten up. Their foreheads press together, their bodies shuddering against each other, still connected through fingers and breasts and tangled limbs.

When Alex feels her orgasm start to subside, she presses a kiss to Maggie’s lips, removes her fingers, feels Maggie’s slip away too. She rolls over onto her back. The bedroom isn’t cold but it feels a lot colder without Maggie’s body beneath her. She doesn’t think about it, doesn’t let herself, when she shifts onto her side. Her arm lands across Maggie’s abdomen and she twines their legs together again.

A glance up at Maggie and the gentle, sated smile on her face tells her that she didn’t overstep. Maggie’s hand traces shapes into her back. She bends at the neck, kisses Alex’s head.

“Wow,” Alex didn’t mean to say it out loud. She giggles.  _ Seriously, since when? _

Maggie chuckles, “Yeah… Wow.”

It takes a bit for reality to set in. The reality that they just met, that this is supposed to be a one night stand, that they don’t even know each other’s last names. By the time she remembers that there’s a world outside of Maggie’s bedroom, she can feel her legs again and her skin is starting to get goosebumps from the chill in the air.

She stiffens her jaw, looks straight ahead, forces herself not to sound dejected, “I- um… I should probably go… Right?” She hates herself for making it a question. Hates herself for hoping that Maggie will say no. 

“Oh- yeah… I don’t- not that I do this a lot but- I don’t usually bring girls back to my place.”

Alex scolds herself for wondering, asking herself if that means that she’s different. She isn’t. She huffs out a laugh, pushing the thoughts away, “Easier to sneak out when you’re not in your own bed, right?”

Maggie grimaces, “Uh, yeah. Yeah I guess so.”

Alex sits up, “It’s okay. You don’t have to be awkward about it. I can just go.”

She looks down at Maggie, waiting for her to say something. When she doesn’t, Alex curses herself for the sad smile that finds its way to her lips, hides it by pecking Maggie’s cheek. She’s shifting off of the bed when she feels the mattress shift, feels Maggie’s hand ghost over her back. Alex turns to see Maggie sitting behind her.

“Why don’t you- I mean,” Maggie sighs, shakes her head, “I’m not great at this but…” She glances up at Alex, there’s something in her eyes that Alex refuses to acknowledge as longing. “If you want to you can stay. Only if you want. But I mean… You can sleep over. And we can have- If you like- Um we can have breakfast? Pancakes? Or… something?”

Alex feels her body flush. Something bubbles up in her chest, something too-similar to adoration. Because this girl picked her up in a club and she fucked her in her own apartment instead of Alex’s and now she’s inviting her to spend the night even though she doesn’t do that.

Alex bites down on her lip, bites back her smile. She nods. “I love pancakes.”

Maggie grins and shifts back against the pillows, lays back, opens her arms. Alex doesn’t think about it when she crawls into Maggie’s arms. Or when she presses her body against Maggie’s side. And definitely not when she buries her head in the crook of Maggie’s neck.

She figures she can think about it later. Right now, she’s cuddling with a gorgeous girl who has great moves on the dance floor and even better moves off of it. She’s going to spend the night in Maggie Something’s apartment. And tomorrow they’re going to eat pancakes “or something” and she can’t wait. 

She’ll think about it later.


End file.
